The present invention relates to a solar panel unit that may collect solar energy and convert it into a more reusable energy form, such as electrical energy or a heated liquid.
Due to the increase in cost and depletion of fossil fuels, other energy sources are becoming increasingly important, and the use of solar energy has great potential. One of the main problems with the solar panels employed today is that their efficiency is relatively low so that a large surface area is required to produce a usable quantity of energy.